


Bucky takes a Ride

by quicksylver28



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather M. Kemp tagged me in a picture and this i where my mind went. enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky takes a Ride

[](http://s284.photobucket.com/user/Ziela_Hime/media/bike_zpsph82sdf0.jpg.html)

"you like what you see?"

Bucky's breath caught in his chest, his eyes drawn to where Steve lay spread across the bike, wearing nothing but his boots and a smile.

A helmet covered his modesty but the rest of his golden skin lay before James' eyes like a feast. He could see the hitch in Steve's chest, the flexing of his muscles as he tried to relax, tried to let himself be as confident in his sexuality as he was confident in battle. The shifting light from a single swinging bulb cast moving shadows across the small storeroom. It was the only place where they could meet that wasn't filled with personnel or in the middle of a mud soaked camp.

It would only be a for a few days until they had to move again but Bucky would use these days to sate himself on Steve like he used to before the war. Steve would lay like this on Bucky's bed and writhe as the brunette ran his rough tongue over every inch of salty skin. He could never get enough of that taste, that scent.

After the serum and his daring rescue, the first thing Bucky had done when he'd been released from the infirmary was to drag a blushing Steve into a closet and suck his brains through his dick. Good Lord above, the taste of him was divine.

He ran a worm hand up Steve's thigh, stopping just before his erect and weeping cock. He could feel the fine tremble of the muscles bunching beneath his touch. Steve sucked in a heated breath, moaning his name. he slaps Steve's groping hand away and Steve nods. He know what that means. Hold tight to something and don't move until instructed. Bucky strips, fast enough to be efficient, slow enough in places that makes Steve's breath stutter and eyes dilate.

Soon he is naked and hard as he comes to stand between Steve's spread legs. His hands trace Steve's things and his sides to calm him. Steve's cock twitches and bobs with each pass of Bucky's hands, his face flushed, chest heaving. Bucky smiles, checking to ensure that the bike is secure and with a smooth movement he is up and over, sitting a astride the bigger man, that hot hard length nestled between his ass cheeks.

His hands are on Steve's chest, his thumb flicking a sensitive nipple and the strong body bucks beneath him. Steadying himself on the footholds on the bike wheel, he raises up and lines Steve's cock snug against his hole.

"Wait Buck… " the blonde pants "we need to stretch you first… don't wanna hurt you"

"Took care of that already" the brunette gasps, sinking down unto the thick heat, sighing as he bottomed out. "Knew as soon as you asked me to meet you here with that damn full body blush"

Bucky threw his head back, trying not to come from just the feeling of his lover inside him. He needed this to last longer. He could feel Steve tensing as he forced himself not the thrust up into that tight heat, keening his name over and over through clenched teeth.

Slowly he leaned forward, bracing his hands on Steve's shoulders and began to move his hips. In slow circles at first then, bracing his knees against Steve's hips and flank, began riding his cock in earnest. Soon all that could be heard was the slap of sweat soaked skin on skin and the metallic creaking of the bike and the sweet, sweet sounds that Steven Grant Rogers made when he was getting his brains fucked out of him by James Buchanan Barnes.

Because of the serum, Steve's stamina more often outlasted Bucky's but he'd discovered a little trick since then that drove Steve wild in the sack. So as he fucked himself stupid on Steve's gorgeous cock, he slipped a finger between the blonde's ass cheeks, pushing into that tight asshole up to the knuckle.

With a cry that seemed ripped out of him, Steve bucked halfway off the bike, only Bucky's quick reflexes keeping him from being bucked right off this bronco and the bike itself. Before he could add another finger, Steve surged up, wrapping thick arms around Bucky's waist and standing up from the bike.

The brunette quickly locked his thighs around that slim waist and his arms around Steve's neck and claimed his mouth with a brutal kiss even as Steve continued to pump in and out of him. The blonde's groans and whispered praises were almost continuous know, his breath hot against his lips and cheeks. He was almost there.

Bucky felt Steve's large hands grab hold of his ass, changing the angle of his thrusts and sending sparks of lightning straight through his body. within one second and the next, orgasm struck and he shook apart in Steve's arms as the super soldier continued to fuck him senseless. As he shuddered through his climax, Steve's pace stuttered and stilled and he pressed his cock deep, letting out a keening moan that Bucky swallowed with a deep and searching kiss.

They trembled against each other as Steve rode his orgasm out, Bucky pressing soft kisses to his face and neck. He let out an involuntary whimper when Steve's flaccid length slipped from him and he reluctantly unhooked his legs to stand somewhat unsteadily, Steve's arms never leaving his waist.

They stood there for a while, kissing and touching in the shifting shadows of the lone swinging bulb and soon enough it was time to get cleaned up and dressed. Steve pulled out and cloth and a bowl of warm water from behind some boxes and blushed when Bucky rose an eyebrow at him.

"What a boy scout" he said softly, "always prepared."

"Aww Buck Come one" Steve demurred, slowly wiping the sweat and cum from their cooling bodies.

The cloth was warm and felt good and Bucky closed his eyes and sunk into the moment. Who knew how much time they had left together. The war could take one or both of them. there weren't many times he and Steve would have together like this.

"Buck… Bucky… James!" Steve's voice brought him back to the here and now.

Steve's eyes were warm and his body was like a furnace in the sudden chill of the room.

"Yeah?" Bucky asked, clearing his throat. Steve drew him into a long and breath taking kiss.

"Next time you do me ok?" the blonde grinned, "y'think anybody's ever done it in a tank?"

 


End file.
